


A Shopping Trip

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 17:32:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple shopping trip becomes something a bit more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shopping Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2013 winter advent challenge; master list and prompts can be found [here](http://alafaye.livejournal.com/350228.html). This is day 15, shopping for winter clothes.

Charlie knocked on the door leading to the infirmary office. Draco, looking harried as he was the only Healer on duty during a rather nasty cold run, looked up. "I don't have time for any of your meaningless flirting, Charlie."

Charlie leaned against the door frame, folding his arms together. "Oh?"

Draco narrowed his eyes. "I mean it. I just sent off two patients and I'm expecting to see five more in the next hour."

"Appointments?" Charlie asked.

Draco shook his head and closed the patient file he had been making notes in. "I'm just expecting it, is all. I'm beginning to suspect I'm going to see everyone by the end of the week."

Charlie raised his eyebrows. "That bad?"

Draco huffed. "That bad."

Charlie bit his lip. "And here I was, expecting to ask you out."

Draco blushed. Of course he blushed. It was like he was never expecting anyone to flirt or ask him out or even kiss him. Charlie's job since Draco had arrived a few months ago was to prove Draco completely wrong. So far, it was working out.

"It's going to get a lot colder than you're expecting," Charlie explained. "I thought we could hit the shops to get you something that'll be better."

Draco shivered, as if the thought of the cold was enough to drop his temperature. He did have winter clothes, but they were an English winter. Not a winter in the mountains in Romania. Better to shop now than when one was freezing already. Draco worried his lip, clearly thinking. "I suppose I could set a charm to let me know if a patient needs me..."

"That's the spirit," Charlie cheered. "Come on then, set the charm and close up shop. We've got clothes to get."

Draco rolled his eyes.

~~~

"And then, you know what he said?" Charlie asked, grinning and trying to hold in his laughter. Draco shook his head, face bright with his own laughter. Charlie leaned forward. "I thought she was a he!" Charlie held up his hands meaningfully and both he and Draco burst out laughing.

It hadn't been that funny of a story, but they both had had a drink or two, warming up after going in and out of shops in the village. It had been a good trip with both of them finding something useful. And even a few gifts. They had ended up at The Frog's Kiss as it was the only place that served liquor and the food was delicious.

Draco shook his head and took another drink of his ale. Charlie's smile died to a smirk and beckoned to the barman. "This was nice."

Draco licked his lips. "Thank you for...asking me out."

Charlie laid a few notes on the table that the barman picked up and he turned to Draco. "It was nothing. I wanted to take you out."

Draco blushed, though it was difficult to tell under the warmth there already from the wind burn. He looked down and then up again. His eyes slid down to Charlie's lip and Charlie's breath hitched. "You can, you know. I wouldn't--"

Draco swallowed hard. "I know you wouldn't."

"So kiss me," Charlie dared.

Draco wrinkled his nose and leaned forward, fast and with his eyes closed. Charlie let the awkward kiss go on for only a second before tilting both their heads properly and settling in for a proper first kiss. Draco sighed as it broke. "My place?"

Charlie chuckled and inwardly cheered. "Oh, definitely. Now."

Draco grinned and laughed as Charlie grabbed his hand to led them out of the bar.


End file.
